Rules for a subordinate
by Megumi del Rosa
Summary: Tesla Lindocruz é o único fraccion de Nnoitora Gilga, como consequência ele tem duas regras: Não ser fraco e não se envolver com mulheres. (OCC)


YOOO MINNA! Aqui quem vos fala é ninguém menos que Megumi-chan :3  
Primeira fic com um OCC (Que eu amo tanto *u*)  
Enfim, aproveitem e review o/

* * *

Tesla Lindocruz seria oficializado como Fraccion de Nnoitra Gilga com um "treino" com seu novo mestre. Tesla idolatrava Nnoitra a um nível absurdo que beira a insanidade, então quando o Espada lhe permitiu segui-lo foi algo inesperado para ele, pois sabia que ele sempre preferia ficar só.

De acordo com o próprio Nnoitra, o treino seria para provar que Tesla fosse "capaz" de segui-lo como mestre no campo de batalha. O Oitavo não queria um fraco ao seu lado.

Não havia defesa no modo de lutar do Espada, eram apenas ataques fortes para matar qualquer adversário. No entanto, Tesla conseguia se defender particularmente bem, era ferido constantemente, mas nada que fosse grave o suficiente para mata-lo.

- ATAQUE MAIS, PARECE QUE ESTA COM MEDO DE ATACAR E ACABAR FAZENDO UM ESTRAGO NO INIMIGO! – Gritou o Espada, ainda atacava o fraccion com seu costumeiro sorriso sinistro. – NÃO SEJA FRACO TESLA!

Tesla estava em obvia desvantagem, havia muitos cortes profundos nos ombros e em sua bochecha direita uma grande ferida. Após o "conselho" de seu mestre ele adiciona golpes de ataque, mesmo sendo facilmente anulados pelo Espada magro.

Com um mover de sua grande espada, Nnoitra atinge o estomago do loiro e o atira contra uma das colunas brancas destruindo a mesma. Mesmo com a força com que foi atirado, ainda se manteve semi consciente, sua visão estava embaçada e quase não enxergava o corpo alto e magro se aproximando.

- Nada mal, você consegue aguentar mais tempo do que a maioria dos Arrancas ou Números. – Disse o Espada com a sua foice apoiada em seu ombro. – Se sobreviver a esses ferimentos leves pode me acompanhar.

Com isso Nnoitra se retirou do campo de treino. Tesla tentou, inutilmente, se levantar, mas acabou deslizando pela coluna na qual foi atirado. Jogado no chão, perdendo uma quantidade notável de sangue, sentindo as feridas pulsarem e os membros ficarem fracos foi perdendo a consciência aos poucos. Antes de desmaiar viu fracamente uma figura pequena correr em sua direção, não a reconheceu, quando o ser chegou perto de si viu olhos semelhantes aos de um gato e em seguida desmaiou finalmente.

Acordou após o que acreditava serem três horas e meia, estava deitado em um tipo de colchão e coberto com uma manta branca. Ao se levantar não sentia mais dores nem feridas pulsando, abriu seu casaco grosso e notou ataduras por todo o seu abdômen, olhou embaixo das grossas mangas e viu mais ataduras. Ao removê-las não viu nenhum sinal de que havia graves feridas ou nenhum rastro de sangue, nem sentia sua carne ardendo. Tocou sua bochecha que fora atingida diretamente pelos dedos do Espada, sentiu uma superfície suave como se fosse um tipo de pano colado ao rosto.

Após devanear sobre o que havia acontecido se levantou e foi ao caminho de seu quarto. De acordo com Aizen ele havia recebido o numero 50 de acordo com o seu "nascimento" e seu quarto estaria marcado com seu Numero.

Procurando rapidamente com ajuda de seu Sonido, ele localizou uma grande porta. Ao abri-la viu seu novo quarto: as paredes eram completamente brancas, o chão era como um espelho negro, havia uma cama de casal com lençóis brancos, uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, um relógio preto com números romanos em prata, uma porta para o que acreditava ser um banheiro, dois criados mudos de cor preta de cada lado da cama com uma lanterna encima de cada um, uma grande janela que tinha vista para o grande deserto de Las Noches, um guarda-roupa preto que entrava em contraste com as paredes, uma grande estante recheada de livros e um enorme espelho em uma das paredes.

Aproximou-se do espelho para analisar o estrago causado, para sua surpresa não havia nenhum sinal de ferimentos. Olhou diretamente sua bochecha direita, nela havia um curativo turquesa, ao removê-la viu uma singela cicatriz.

Colocou novamente o curativo, achando que ficaria melhor deixa-lo em seu rosto. Continuou averiguando seu quarto, caminhou até a estante e puxou um livro qualquer.

- A arte da Guerra – Falou para si mesmo, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo quarto.

Caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, ficou lendo por um bom tempo e desfrutou da paz que emanava do grande palácio.

Após algumas horas já havia lido mais da metade dos livros que havia na estante, todos que já havia lido estavam na pequena mesa, empilhados em três colunas. Descobriu que ler era algo viciante e fascinante.

Estava na metade do livro "A Sociedade do Anel" quando uma voz pacifica penetrou seus pensamentos.

- Todos os fraccions devem se apresentar a Segunda Sala de Reuniões imediatamente. – Foi apenas isso que a voz de Aizen lhe disse.

Suspirando marcou a pagina com um lápis qualquer e deixou o livro em um canto da mesa. Não achando necessário o uso do Sonido resolveu caminhar até a Sala de Reuniões.

Ao chegar à mesma notou vários que os vários fraccions que haviam chego mais cedo pareciam completamente descontraídos, como se não estivessem em uma sala de reuniões.

Tomou seu lugar na grande mesa circular enquanto analisava cada um presente na sala. Havia um grupo de cinco fraccions que atiravam bolinhas de papel uns nos outros, outros seis que estavam que falavam algo sobre seu mestre. Mas havia um trio que estava conversando animadamente perto de uma das colunas que lhe chamou a atenção, havia uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos com orelhas de gato de costas para si falava animadamente para o fraccion loiro que lhe sorria docemente.

A fraccion usava calças brancas justas que marcavam as penas e uma blusa comprida que chegava à altura da cintura e que havia mangas compridas até metade das mãos. Ficava tão distraído com a figura feminina que nem notara o homem de cabelos brancos adentrar a sala.

- Muito bem todos quietos e sentem nos respectivos lugares, logo Kaname irá chegar para explicar alguns tópicos para vocês. – Falou o de cabelos brancos saído rapidamente da sala.

Tesla ainda se concentrava na figura feminina sentada ao lado dos mesmos fraccions, pode ver com clareza seu rosto enfim. Ela tinha olhos negros e pupilas amarelas, sua mascara era ao redor de seu olho esquerdo e descia um pouco pela bochecha e no final alguns dentes afiados. O seu olho direito havia uma pintura de um tipo de garra pequena. Notou que sua blusa era completamente fechada, mal via-se seu belo busto marcado pela blusa. Como o fecho da blusa chegava na metade da garganta, não podia ver seu buraco Hollow.

- Todos calmos e em silencio, iremos falar da organização de Las Noches. – Falou o moreno com óculos brancos que entrara na sala, ele aparentava ser cego.

Quase duas horas se passaram para a reunião acabar, Kaname dispensou os franccions com um aceno de cabeça e saiu. Tesla permaneceu em seu lugar, para evitar o grande tumulto na saída.

Estava preparado para sair quando viu a figura feminina se aproximar, imediatamente estranhou o ato dela. Quando ela chegou ao seu lado lhe lançou um doce sorriso e disse:

- Seja bem vindo. – Falou sorrindo esticando sua mão a ele.

- Obrigado. – Disse hesitando falar e tocar sua mão. – Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Achille Chevalier, sou a fraccion de Nelliel a Terceira Espada. – Falou sorrindo ainda apertando a mão do loiro. – E você?

- Tesla Lindocruz, fraccion de Nnoitra Gilga. – Falou com certo orgulho, mas notou um olhar um tanto triste da garota. – Acho que já nos vimos antes...

- Sim, curei suas feridas algumas horas atrás. Vim verificar se esta melhor. – Respondeu com um doce sorriso deixando o loiro um tanto chocado.

- Porque fez aquilo?

- Nnoitra lhe pediu um treino para averiguar sua força, quando ele luta não mede esforços para matar. Todos os que treinaram com ele para serem seus fraccions não resistem e acabam morrendo. – Falou um tanto seria, mas logo seu semblante mudou para o costumeiro sorriso. – Mas você passou tanto tempo lutando e quando cheguei ainda estava vivo, queria que você não estivesse tão machucado já que havia sobrevivido aos golpes de Nnoitra.

- Como sabe tanto sobre Nnoitra-sama?

- Um tanto impossível não saber, minha mestra não aprova o comportamento de Nnoitra e ela não gosta de lutas sem motivo, para não vê-la chateada tento remover qualquer vestígio dessas lutas. – Falou seria. – Mas fiquei surpresa por você ter sobrevivido, você deve ser muito forte mesmo.

- Entendo. – Sussurrou mais para si sem notar o olhar atento correr felino correr pelo seu rosto.

- Ah você ficou com o curativo! Desculpe por não conseguir remover a cicatriz, ela deixa seu rosto menos bonito e por isso coloquei um curativo para escondê-la. – Falou um tanto corada.

Ele iria dizer algo, mas os dois fraccions se aproximaram, foi então que notaram que ainda estavam com as mãos unidas. Peshe começou um discurso excêntrico sobre sua mestra estar esperando para uma missão. Ela se despediu do rapaz com um aceno e um sorriso e começou a conversar animadamente com os fraccions sobre a missão.

Tesla ainda estava parado perto da mesa olhando a porta fixamente, aquela garota estranha que havia lhe ajudado sem pedir e que falava com tanta intimidade estava fixa em seus pensamentos. Ela dissera que seu rosto era bonito e isso era bom de algum modo, deixava uma sensação maravilhosa por dentro. De repente lembrou-se de sou novo mestre, usando o Sonido tentou encontra-lo para acertar tudo.

- Olha só quem sobreviveu. – Falou uma voz vinda das suas costas. – Acho que você pode ser útil afinal.

Tesla se virou e encarou seu mestre com a expressão seria, ele que por sua vez tinha o mesmo sorriso sinistro de antes. O Oitavo se aproximou com uma expressão agora seria.

- Tesla como meu fraccion você tem duas regras: Primeira – Disse com um dedo indicando o um. – Não ser fraco, isso é mais do que obvio. E segunda: Não se envolva com mulheres.


End file.
